The Cory Matthews Experience
by balletpriss4ever
Summary: Sean has waken up in Cory's body. Coary has woken up in Sean's body. Oh no!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Boy Meets World

Chapter One

"Monday already?" Cory thought as he stepped out of bed onto the carpet. "Guess I better go get ready." He mumbled. As he walked to the bathroom, he noticed that the coffee table had seemed a little bit closer to his bed than normal. Considering the coffee table was usually down stairs, he thought it might have been one of his water guns he left out over the night, or he could have just bumped into his desk.

As he made his way to the door to brush his teeth he also figured out that the bathroom was much, much smaller that it usually was. "Maybe this is a dream." he thought, "Maybe I'm going to wake up under my covers, in my underwear safe and sound." As he looked in the mirror, he saw an oddly shaped face, full lips, and hair. (You heard right) Dark brown hair dangling right in front of his eyes. His left hand shot strait up to it and his right hand's fingers combed it back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Sean?" he heard Chet Hunter below from the other side of the trailer. "Sean, is that you?" he asked. You could hear his heavy footsteps coming towards Cory. "He-ha!" Chet laughed, peeking his head around the bathroom door. "Well by golly that is you! Now, why the devil are you screaming like a flock of pigeons at seven o'clock in the morning?"

"Well, I uh…" he looked around to see what he could possibly say to Sean's dad. "I uh, I lost my toothbrush!" he said with excitement. "But, I found it so um, bye! Have a nice day now! Here is a tip, don't eat beans. Now, I don't want to be the one to break the news to you but the make you gassy." He told Chet in a whisper. He looked at Cory in a really strange way. Almost as if he knew that he wasn't really his son. But he walked away anyway.

"Oh no oh no oh no! What am I supposed to do?" Cory asked himself pacing in the 4-tile bathroom. "I, I look like Sean! Wait, my dream has come true. Wait, I want my house back. I have mixed feeling about this." When he stepped out of the bathroom he noticed he had about fifteen minutes to get to school. The door swung open and he jolted out.

"Well, hello son how are you today?" Virna asked.

"Can't talk now, got a lot of homework."

"Well, Sean school hasn't even started! Come eat, you have plenty of time."

"I mean… I have homework I didn't finish last night. You gotta love those teachers. Always on you about that homework. Work, work, work, never play. It's like they don't give you enough work in school so they give you homework. So you will never be able to have a life." He rambled on. "Well, got to go bye!" he ran out the door.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World

Chapter Two

As soon as Cory got to school, he bolted to his locker only to find Shawn already standing there. Just what he thought, short curly headed kid pounding his head on the locker he almost killed five people to get to.

"S-s-Shawn?" Cory asked stuttering. "Is that really you?" At this point I think the only feeling that they could even have a hint of feeling was confusion.

"I'm pretty sure it is. Well, you know I pinched myself like seven times just to make sure but nothing happened. It's like I am stuck behind this puny body and I can't get out." As soon as he said that, they heard the first class bell ring.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the screamed in unison.

"What are we supposed to do?" Cory asked. "I mean, we have the same classes anyway but what exactly are we going to do?" They both turned and walked into Mr. Feeny's classroom and sat in their normal seats without thinking. The late bell finally rang and the class calmed down and took their seats. All except for Cory and Shawn of course who were sitting on top of their desks.

"Pardon me boys, but the late bell rang. I think you would find it very important to take your seats." Mr. Feeny walked in. "And if I'm not mistaken, I do believe that the two of you usually sit in each other's places. So please, switch." The two of them swapped seats and decided to come up with a conclusion on how and why they were in each others' bodies during the lesson.

"Ok," Cory said in a whisper. "Here is what we do, we go down to the open lab, get them to take us in as testing monkeys and…"

"Mr. Hunter," Mr. Feeny said "Can you tell me what the class was just talking about?"

"Uhh… um… Dolphins?" he said without a clue

The next few classes were about the same as the first one. Until finally the school day ended and they both went home to Cory's house.

"Honey, I'm home!" Cory shouted.

"Well, Shawn we do enjoy having you but I'm not in love with you." said Mrs. Matthews as she washed the dishes. Morgan laughed as she sat on the counter top swinging her legs back and forth while eating an ice cream cone and dripping it on her flowered dress.

The two boys ran up to Cory's room and tried to think of a few ideas.

"I can

t take it anymore!" Shawn said. "I want my hair back!" he moaned

"Calm down. Now we could go to our parents about this, but that would mean we would be dead. Or we could just go on with our lives and pretend this never happened" he replied smiling, happy with his looks for once. "Let's just relax and take a nap."

As soon as they fell asleep, Cory felt someone tap him on the soldier.


End file.
